


Fragile

by bibbit_didit



Series: Complicated [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kise's Birthday, M/M, me too, they are so sorry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbit_didit/pseuds/bibbit_didit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami just had an argument with Kuroko and they managed to get things clear again, when he wakes up in Aomine's house. And neither of them is wearing any clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Part two of the Complicated series but can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in six days, working day and night on it and it made me drown in desperation. Normally my fics are written in one writing session so that's a difference :D

Der Boden war heiß, viel zu heiß. Kagami dachte, seine Füße würden verbrennen. Er schritt Barfuß in die Küche, suchte die Schränke nach einem Glas ab und goss dann Leitungswasser hinein, leerte das Glas in einem Zug. Erst dann erlaubte er sich, sich umzusehen. 

Er erwartete seine Wohnung, aber er hatte keine Fußbodenheizung und trotz der verschwommenen Sicht, war die Umgebung fremd.

Er war zwar erst einmal bei Kuroko zu Hause gewesen, aber er stellte fest, dass es sich bei dem Haus auch nicht um das seines Freundes handelte, mit dem er seit zwei Jahren zusammen war. 

Mit brummenden Kopfschmerzen versuchte er sich an den vorangegangenen Abend zu erinnern, das letzte was er wusste, war, dass er und Kuroko gestritten hatten, auf Kises Geburtstagsfeier. 

“Fuck”, murmelte der Rothaarige und ging zurück in das Zimmer, in dem er aufgewacht war. Das war definitiv nicht Kises Haus und da lag definitiv jemand in dem Bett, in dem er auch gelegen hatte. 

“Oh scheiße Nein”, stieß Kagami hervor, nachdem er feststellte, dass es nicht Kuroko war, der da lag und er nicht viel mehr als absolut gar nichts trug. 

Ein Summen erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit und erleichtert sah er sein Handy auf dem Boden liegen. Er griff hastig danach und verließ das Zimmer wieder, um nicht zu wecken, wer auch immer da lag.

“Kagamicchi!”, heulte eine bekannte männliche Blondine in sein Ohr und Kagamis Kopf schmerzte noch ein wenig mehr.

“Herrgott nochmal, Kise, jetzt schrei doch nicht so. Was willst du?” 

Ein Schniefen war zu hören, als das Model meinte: “Aominecchi ist weg und Kurokocchi ist hier bei mir und sucht nach dir. Er versucht dich seit zwei Stunden zu erreichen.”

Kagamis Gesicht verzog sich. Das war die offizielle Bestätigung. Kagami hatte die Nacht nicht mit Kuroko verbracht. Atemlos tauchte er wieder in dem Schlafzimmer auf und wagte jetzt, einen genaueren Blick auf den schlafenden Körper im Bett zu werfen. 

“Ahomine?”, rief er aus und stolperte zurück, fiel zu Boden, weckte dabei das Ass auf und bemerkte dann erst das Handy, das noch immer an seinem Ohr war. 

“Kise, ich ruf zurück”, brachte er hervor und starrte in blaue Augen, die ihn nicht weniger verwundert erkannten und sich dann verengten, “Kagamicchi!”, protestierte Kise, doch Kagami legte einfach auf.

“Warum bist du hier?”, knurrte Aomine, bemerkte, dass er keinerlei Kleidung trug und griff hastig nach etwas, um die untere Hälfte seines Körpers zu verdecken.

“Das wüsste ich auch gerne!”, brach hilflos aus dem Rothaarigen hervor.

Aomine legte den Kopf schief und dachte nach, der verärgerte Ausdruck wich nicht von seinem Gesicht. 

“Scheiße! Unter was für eine Art Drogen hast du mich gesetzt um mich dazu zu bekommen, mit dir zu schlafen?!” - “Ich? Drogen? Mit dir schlafen?! Bist du irre?”, wiederholte Kagami und legte sein Handy ab, um sich mit der freigewordenen Hand durchs Gesicht zu fahren.

“Das ist doch offensichtlich, meine Güte, wie blöd bist du eigentlich? Wer war das eben am Telefon?”

Kagami dämmerte die Erkenntnis und er begriff. 

“Scheiße! Kuroko!”, fluchte er und Aomine fragte: “Du hast mit Tetsu telefoniert, nachdem du ihn betrogen hast?!”, während er sich hastig seine Hose überzog.

“I-ich- Hör auf das zu sagen! Ich würde nie- Und erst recht nicht mit dir! Außerdem war das Kise und nicht Kuroko”, der Rothaarige folgte Aomines Beispiel und zog sein Shirt über, während seine Gedanken rasten und er versuchte, sich zu erinnern.

“Fuck! Kise wird sich wieder weiß was ich denken, was hast du ihm gesagt?”, der gebräunte Spieler packte sein Gegenüber am Shirt und sah drohend auf ihn hinab, Kagami stieß ihn von sich. 

“Gar nichts, okay?! Sie suchen nach uns, ich hab noch nicht mit Kuroko gesprochen.”

Aomine stieß hörbar Luft aus, bevor er mit der Zunge schnalzte. Dann raufte er sich die Haare und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. 

“Scheiße! Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern!”

Kagami schluckte. Nicht, dass er irgendeine Sympathie für Aomine empfinden würde, aber sie steckten in der gleichen, misslichen Lage. Und es schien ihn wirklich zu treffen. 

“Das hier ist nicht passiert. So lange sich keiner von uns an irgendwas erinnern kann, war das hier- Du bist betrunken und orientierungslos rumgerannt und ich hab dich auf meinem Sofa pennen lassen”, schlug er vor und Kagami nickte. 

“Das glaube sie uns nie.” - “Ach willst du ihnen die Wahrheit sagen oder was?!” - “Natürlich nicht!”, presste Kagami zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, “Nur der Gedanke daran, Tetsuya zu belügen…”

Aomine ließ sich auf das Bett zurückfallen. 

“Ich bin auch nicht scharf darauf, Kise anzulügen.”

*

“Kagami-kun”, begrüßte der Blauäugige kühl und dem Basketballer schoss ein Stich von schlechtem Gewissen ins Herz.

“Aominecchi”, säuselte Kise und fiel seinem Freund in die Arme. 

“Jaja, jetzt übertreib nicht, ich hab nur vergessen, dir Bescheid zu sagen, es ist nicht als hätte ich dich-”

Es ist nicht als hätte ich dich betrogen.

Aomine verschluckte sich fast an seinen eigenen Worten, korrigierte hastig: “Ist nicht so als hätte ich dich verlassen.” - “Kurokocchi musste mir beim Aufräumen helfen, weil auf einmal alle weg waren”, jammerte das Model und intensivierte den Griff um Aomine. 

“Tetsuya-”, begann Kagami und rieb sich über den Hinterkopf, doch sein Schatten unterbrach mit einem: “Wir sollten gehen und Aomine-kun und Kise-kun etwas Privatsphäre geben.”

Seine Stimme war so kalt und schneidend, es trieb dem Rothaarigen Gänsehaut über den Körper, obwohl es Sommer war und alles andere als kühl. 

“Danke für die Einladung, Kise-kun”, verabschiedete sich der Kleinere. “Kurokocchi-”, begann der Blonde, dann biss er sich auf die Lippen und nickte bloß. Er hing noch immer in Aomines Arm und Kuroko konnte nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, wieso sein früheres Licht das so lange duldete.

“Wiedersehen”, murmelte Kagami und hob halb die Hand, empfing noch einen letzten warnenden Blick von Aomine, dann fiel die Tür hinter dem Seirin-Duo zu.

“Es tut mir Leid”, brach es aus Kagami heraus und Kuroko sah ihn fragend an.

“Ich kann mich nicht an gestern erinnern. Ich muss etwas falsch gemacht haben, weil du so kalt bist, aber ich weiß nicht was.”

Gelogen. Du weißt genau, was du falsch gemacht hast und du kannst nur hoffen, dass er es nicht herausfindet.

Kuroko atmete tief durch und zuckte die Schultern.

“Was soll das denn heißen?”

Er erhielt keine Antwort, stattdessen wandte sich sein Schatten um und ging davon, die Richtung war völlig entgegengesetzt zu allen Orten, die der Rothaarige kannte. Kagami joggte und holte wieder auf, hielt den Kleineren auf, indem er die Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

“Kuroko!” - “Wieso Aomine-kun?”

Er schleuderte ihm die Worte mit solcher Bitterkeit entgegen, der Rothaarige taumelte zurück.

“Was?”, flüsterte Kagami blass und Kuroko gab sich keine Mühe mehr, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. 

“Ich habe dir vertraut! Du hast es mir gestern versprochen, du hast es versprochen!”, stieß Kuroko hervor und jedes Wort traf. 

Er war so wütend, seine zur Faust geballten Hände zitterten, doch plötzlich bröckelte die Wut und er fiel bloß in sich zusammen. Die ganze Standfähigkeit wich aus seinen Beinen und er stürzte auf die Knie, Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab.

“Du hast es versprochen, du hast versprochen, dass ich dir genug bin”, schluchzte er. 

Kagami wollte ihn umarmen, aber er hätte es nicht zugelassen.

“Woher weißt du es?” - “Ich habe Kise auf sein Zimmer gebracht, weil er nicht mehr stehen konnte. Aus seinem Fenster kann man direkt auf den Garten sehen, in dem ihr euch geküsst habt und dann gemeinsam gegangen seid.”

Kagami schluckte. 

“Bitte, steh auf, komm mit zu mir, wir reden darüber. Tetsuya.”

Er bot ihm eine Hand an, um ihm aufzuhelfen, doch sein Schatten schlug sie weg.

“Nenn mich bitte vorerst nicht mehr bei meinem Vornamen”, stieß der Blauäugige unter hyperventilierenden Atemstößen hervor, dann rappelte er sich auf und rannte, blind vor Tränen, davon.

“Kuroko!”, rief Kagami ihm hinterher, aber er hielt nicht an.

*

Es gelang ihm nicht, Kuroko zu erreichen. Sein Schatten hatte sich zu Hause eingeschlossen, das Handy beantwortete er nicht, die Tür öffnete er nicht. Verzweiflung trieb Kagami dazu, eine Nummer zu wählen, die er eigentlich gar nicht wählen wollte. 

“Kuroko weiß es”, war der einzige Satz, den er sagen musste. 

“Wir treffen uns in zwanzig Minuten auf dem Basketballplatz nahe deiner Wohnung”, antwortete Aomine und legte auf.

*

“Das letzte, was ich wollte, war, Tetsu zu verletzen”, murmelte Aomine und legte den Kopf in die Hände.

“Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Ich kann und will nicht ohne ihn leben.”

Es blieb kurz still zwischen den Beiden.

“Ich glaube, Kise weiß es auch. Er hat nichts gesagt, er würde es nicht sagen. Er bleibt, aber er ist anders.”

Kagami kämpfte um seine Fassung. 

“Ich weiß nicht, wie wir das wieder hinkriegen sollen. Ich wünschte, das alles wäre nie passiert.”

Aomine rappelte sich auf und dribbelte ein paar Male den Ball mit voller Kraft auf den Asphaltboden, der Knall beim Aufprall ließ Kagami fast zusammenzucken. Er konnte es nachvollziehen. Das Bedürfnis, seine Hände beschäftigt zu halten, irgendwas zu tun. 

“Ich werde mit ihm reden. Vielleicht komme ich ja zu ihm durch”, murmelte der frühere Teikou Spieler und kehrte dem Rothaarigen den Rücken.

“Ich… Danke.” - “Jaja, red nur nicht darüber. Ich bin schließlich nicht unschuldig an der Situation. Das werde ich übrigens nicht wiederholen.”

*

Kuroko fror. Natürlich war Kagami sein Licht, aber ohne ihn an seiner Seite versank er in den Schatten. Nicht nur im metaphorischen Sinne. Das war deine Berufung, nach allem was passiert war. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er überhaupt hatte glauben können, es würde sich irgendwas ändern.

“Kurokocchi”, murmelte Kise und griff nach seiner Hand um sie zu drücken. 

Kise saß neben ihm auf seinem Bett und der Basketballer war heute ruhiger und fast schon erträgliche Gesellschaft. Irgendwie war er… Taktvoll. Ruhig. Und er wirkte irgendwie deprimiert.

“Frierst du?”, fragte das Model und Kuroko wand bloß den Blick ab. Kise zog ihn in seine Arme und seine sonst so überwältigend auffallende Gegenwart war plötzlich mehr ein sanftes Erinnern daran, dass Kuroko nicht völlig allein war. Seine Arme fühlten sich gut an, nicht wie Kagamis, aber er hätte lügen müssen, hätte er gesagt er wolle Kise nicht bei ihm haben. 

“Kise-kun…”, begann der Blauäugige und starrte in Kises hellbraune Augen, die unschuldig auf seinen ruhten und es tat beinahe weh, wie die Naivität in ihnen zu sehen war.

“Du willst wissen, warum ich trotzdem bei ihm bleibe, nicht wahr?”, fragte der Blonde und wirkte plötzlich sehr viel reifer als sonst.

Kuroko nickte.

“Ich liebe Aominecchi. Sein Verlust würde mich noch mehr verletzten als der Vertrauensbruch. Und ich weiß, dass es nicht wieder vorkommen wird. Er hat keine Gefühle für Kagamicchi. Und Kagamicchi auch nicht für ihn. Man sieht es in ihren Augen.”

Kuroko bewegte sich leicht in Kises Armen, damit sein Arm nicht einschlief, während sein früherer Mitspieler noch immer mehr als bewegt davon war, dass er die Berührung duldete.

“Vertrauen zerbricht so leicht. Es muss doch seltsam sein, ihr wisst es beide. Und tut so als sei nie was passiert.” - “Manchmal ist das alles was bleibt. Mag sein, dass etwas kaputt gegangen ist, aber wer wären wir, wenn wir alles was wir hatten einfach wegschmeißen, statt daran zu arbeiten? Warum soll ich so viele positive Erinnerungen aufgeben, nur wegen einer blöden Nacht?”

Gegen seinen Willen spürte der Schatten Tränen in seinen Augen brennen. 

“Kurokocchi… Du willst das alles doch auch nicht einfach loslassen. Das sehe ich doch. Sonst hättest du anders reagiert. Du liest seine SMS und du hörst seine Mailboxnachrichten ab. Das würde niemand tun, der seinen Partner nicht mehr liebt.” 

Nun befreite sich Kuroko doch aus Kises Umarmung, was dieser mit einem enttäuschten Seufzen entgegennahm.

“Ich kann nicht einfach tun, als wäre nichts. Es tut so weh, es ist als hätte jemand Messer in mein Herz gerammt und zieht sie wieder raus, um sie wieder hineinzustoßen, aber ich lebe weiter und der Schmerz hört nicht auf”, erklärte der Blauäugige leise und eine einzelne Träne rann ihm die Wange hinab. 

Kise blieb nicht mehr als die leichte Berührung seiner Schulter, nicht mehr als ein aufmerksames darüberstreichen, dann ging der Schatten wieder auf Distanz. 

*

“Tatsuya, bitte. Ich weiß nicht, mit wem ich reden soll.”

Kagami klopfte erneut an die Tür zur Wohnung, in der Himuro und Murasakibara wohnten.

“Bist du irre, hier so rumzuschreien? Wäre Atsushi zu Hause, er würde dich zerquetschen, weil du Kuroko wehgetan hast. Bist du lebensmüde?”

Kagami zuckte bloß die Schultern.

“Was soll es denn ändern? Was für einen Sinn hat mein Leben ohne Kuroko?”

Himuro schnalzte mit der Zunge.

“Ich will nichts von diesem selbstzerstörerischen Schwachsinn hören, verstehst du? Du hattest vor Kuroko ein Leben, du wirst auch nach ihm eins haben.” 

Himuros Tonfall war streng, aber seine Augen strahlten Sicherheit aus und signalisierten Kagami, er könne mit ihm reden. Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer und ließen sich auf das Sofa fallen, Kagami schloss kurz die Augen. 

“Weißt du, was mich am meisten beschäftigt, ist, warum Aomine? Ich meine, du kannst den Kerl nicht leiden.”

Der Rothaarige zuckte die Schultern, erneut, bevor er antwortete: “Nichts an dieser ganzen Sache macht irgendwie Sinn. Kise und Kuroko sind Aomine wichtig, er hätte wissen müssen, dass er beide dabei verletzt. Ich weiß, dass es nicht war, um mir eins auszuwischen. Dafür stand zu viel auf dem Spiel.Außerdem erinnert er sich auch an Nichts.”

Himuro schob nachdenklich die Unterlippe vor und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, als er einen Schlüssel im Schloss hörte und das Rascheln von Plastiktüten näher kam.

“Atsushi?”, rief er und erhielt ein zustimmendes Gemurmel mit vollem Mund. 

Kagami sah zu, wie das Pärchen sich begrüßte und krampfte sich innerlich zusammen. 

“Kaga-chin. Wie geht es Kuro-chin?”, fragte Murasakibara und legte die Plastiktüten einfach in Himuros Schoß. 

“E-er… Ich meine…”, stammelte der Rothaarige, dann entschied er sich dazu, die Wahrheit zu sagen, “Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es. Er will mich nicht sehen.”

Atsushis Augen weiteten sich und Kagami nahm eine Art Schutzhaltung ein, stattdessen landete eine große Hand auf seiner Schulter und tätschelte recht ungelenk Kagamis Schulter. Erstaunt sah das Ass zu Tatsuya herüber, doch er zuckte nur die Schultern. 

“Ich hoffe, Kuro-chin will dich wieder sehen”, sagte der Riese bloß, nahm dann Himuro seine Tüten wieder ab und ging in Richtung Küche.

“Ich hoffe auch, Kuroko will mich überhaupt jemals wieder sehen.”

*  
“Tetsu! Bitte mach die Tür auf!”

Aomine stand seit zwanzig Minuten vor Kurokos Haustür und klopfte dauerhaft. Er wurde genauso dauerhaft ignoriert.

“Kannst du mich nicht wenigstens anhören? Bitte. Es ist nicht Kagamis Schuld, okay?”

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf, doch nicht blaues Haar war zu sehen, sondern blondes. Kise sah Aomine fragend an und seine Augenbrauen verengten sich langsam.

“Ryouta, was machst du- Ich meine- Also was ich eben gesagt habe…”

Kises Antwort fiel kühler aus, aber immerhin zeigte er sich offener als Aomines ehemaliger Schatten, als er ihn ins Haus zerrte. 

“Bring das in Ordnung. Und irgendwann werden wir reden müssen.” 

Der Blonde sah zu Boden, als Aomine versuchte, seinen Blick mit seinen Augen zu fixieren und der schmerzhafte Stich nach seinen Worten ließ ihn kurz verzweifelt zusammenzucken. 

“Du weißt, ich liebe dich, oder?”, fragte er leise und strich dem Model über die Wange. Kise nickte langsam und küsste Aomine flüchtig, bevor er flüsterte: “Brich mir nur bitte nie wieder das Herz. Und jetzt geh und rede mit Kurokocchi.”

Aomine nickte ernst, dann klopfte er kurz an die Tür zu Kurokos Zimmer, bevor er eintrat, Kise folgte langsam.

Kuroko lag zusammengerollt in seinem Bett, machte sich klein, die Augen geschlossen aber nicht am Schlafen. Blasse Füße schauten unter den Decken hervor, in denen er sich vergraben hatte und seine Wangen hatten kaum Farbe. Er reagierte weder auf Kise, noch auf Aomine.

“Kurokocchi, Aominecchi will mit dir reden. Und du musst was essen”, Kise klang wie eine besorgte Mutter und wirklich verdenken konnte Aomine es ihm nicht. Er selbst hätte den Kleineren gerne aus dem Bett gezerrt und dazu gezwungen, sich wie ein Mensch zu verhalten. 

“Ist Aomine-kun gekommen, mir zu sagen, dass es ihm Leid tut? Dann wäre er nicht mal der erste und sollte sich erst einmal bei Kise-kun entschuldigen.”

“Verdammt, deshalb bin ich nicht hier! Ich bin hier, damit du dich endlich zusammenreißt und Kagami wenigstens anhörst! Schön und gut, wenn man sauer ist, aber das artet langsam aus”, entsprang es Aomine, als Wut sich langsam in seinem Magen zu einem Knoten formte. 

Ganz plötzlich wich die Passivität aus Kurokos Gestalt und er sprang fast in eine aufrechte Position, bevor er Aomine aus verweinten Augen gleichermaßen wütend anfunkelte. 

“Es ist nicht, als hättet ihr eine Vase heruntergeworfen und zerbrochen! Ihr habt beide, ja, wirklich beide, eure Partner betrogen! Wie würdest du dich fühlen? Wenn dein Freund, dem du dein Leben anvertrauen würdest, mit dem du seit drei Jahren zusammen bist, mehr liebst als alles andere, dich betrügen würde? Wie denkst du fühlt sich das an, jeden Morgen aufzuwachen, mit dem Bewusstsein, dass man nicht genug ist? Und selbst wenn man die Beziehung wieder hinbekommt, selbst dann weiß man es immer noch. Weil die Stimme im Kopf einen immer wieder daran erinnert!”

Die Brust des Blauäugigen hob und senkte sich in schnellen Abständen und sowohl Kise als auch Aomine waren mehr als überrascht von dem offenen Gefühlsausbruch. 

“Ich stehe jeden Morgen auf, mit dem Wissen, die Person verletzt zu haben, die mir am meisten bedeutet. Ich werde jeden Tag daran erinnert, dass ich den schlimmsten Fehler meines Lebens begangen habe”, flüsterte Kurokos ehemaliges Licht und senkte den Blick, “Nichts kann wiedergutmachen was geschehen ist, aber wir müssen deshalb noch lange nicht aufgeben, was wir hatten.”

Kuroko unterdrückte die aufkommenden Tränen, aber seine ausschweifenden Handbewegungen waren fahrig und so unsicher, dass Aomine eine seiner Hände in der Bewegung griff und festhielt. 

“Du bist nicht in der Situation. Du wurdest nicht betrogen”, brachte Kuroko, völlig am Ende, hervor und sank dann wieder zusammen. Kise ließ sich neben ihm nieder und drückte seine Schulter leicht. 

“Ich weiß. Aber Kise ist es”, antwortete Aomine ernst. 

“Kurokocchi”, säuselte das Model leise, “Bring dich nicht selbst seelisch um.”

Kuroko vergrub die Hände in seinem Haar, raufte es, senkte den Kopf. Er wand sich innerlich. Er wollte nicht alles aufgeben, aber er wusste auch, das Vertrauen das höchste Gut war. 

“Was habe ich falsch gemacht?”, fragte er nüchtern und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. 

“Sprich mit ihm”, setzte Aomine an, während er aufstand, “Sprich mit ihm, Tetsu. Mach das nicht alleine.”

*  
Kagami wollte seine blasse Haut berühren, wollte seine trockenen Lippen küssen und seine zitternden Hände halten. Wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, bis seine Schultern nicht mehr zuckten. 

“Du hast mir gefehlt”, machte er den kläglichen Versuch, alle seine Gefühle in Worte zu verpacken. 

Kuroko nickte bloß. 

“Wann hast du das letzte Mal gegessen? Kise meinte, du hättest dich geweigert. Du siehst krank aus”, äußerte der Rothaarige seine Besorgnis, doch Kuroko wich aus, ignorierte die Aussage.

“Du wolltest reden, nicht über meine Essgewohnheiten, hoffe ich doch.”

Die Distanz zwischen ihnen verletzte Kagami noch mehr als Kurokos kalte Worte oder seine beunruhigende Erscheinung. 

“Ich will dich nicht verlieren.”

Kuroko straffte die Schultern und verbarg die Hände unter der Tischplatte, die die beiden Basketballer trennte.

“Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, weiß nicht, was du hören willst oder wie oft ich mich entschuldigen soll… Ich-”, Kuroko unterbrach, “Du sollst mir nicht sagen, was ich hören will. Du sollst ehrlich sein. Erkläre mir, wie das hier weiter funktionieren soll.”

Der Rothaarige seufzte und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. 

“Du willst, dass ich ehrlich bin…”, murmelte er, dann sprach er so, dass es deutlicher zu verstehen war, “Ich kann nicht schlafen, kann nicht denken, kann so nicht weitermachen. Ich kann und will mein Leben nicht ohne dich führen und ich denke jeden Tag darüber nach, wie ich jemals wiedergutmachen kann, was ich getan habe. Und ich weiß, dass es keine Wiedergutmachung gibt. Und jetzt sitze ich hier vor dir und hoffe einfach, dass irgendwo in dir drin ein winziger Teil ist, der mich noch irgendwie liebt.”

Der Blauäugige wandte den Blick ab und tat etwas, dass Kagami in allen drei Jahren nicht gesehen hatte. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, zog die Ärmel seines zu weiten Pullovers über seine Hände und erblasste wenn möglich noch ein wenig mehr. Das Bedürfnis ihn zu berühren, in die Arme zu nehmen, intensivierte sich. 

Er wollte durch sein Haar streichen, die Arme um ihn legen, in sein Ohr flüstern und die Hände über seine Wange streichen. Wollte all das, was er nicht haben konnte und noch mehr.

“Natürlich liebe ich dich”, sprach sein Schatten mit gereizter Stimme, “Das hört nicht einfach auf.” - “Willst du, dass es einfach aufhört?”

Kuroko zögerte, schürzte die Lippen. 

“Ich hab mir gewünscht, es würde nicht mehr wehtun. Aber ich habe mir nie gewünscht, Kagami-kun nicht mehr zu lieben. Auch wenn alles einfacher gewesen wäre.”

Kagami streckte nun doch seine Hand aus, legte sie über den Tisch und der Passspieler ergriff sie wie ein wildes Tier die Beute nach einer langen Periode ohne Nahrung. Sein Zittern ging auf den Größeren über und er fing es auf und glich es mit seiner äußeren Ruhe aus.

“Nichts ist einfach und das hier wird wahrscheinlich die größte Aufgabe sein, der wir uns je zuwenden werden. Vorausgesetzt, du willst dich ihr zuwenden.”

Kuroko hob den Blick und seine Augenringe ließen seine Augen noch mehr hervorstechen.

“Schwieriger als die besten Basketballspieler ganz Japans zu werden?”

Kagami nickte.

“Schwieriger als dich gehen zu lassen, wenn unsere Ferien zu Ende sind?”

Der Rothaarige nickte erneut.

“Schwieriger als die Vorstellung, wie du in Amerika bist, mit Leuten, die dir viel bedeuten und den Großteil deines Lebens ohne mich lebst?”

Nun nickte Kurokos Licht nicht.

“Ich geh nicht wieder nach Amerika. Ich will nicht den Großteil meines Lebens ohne dich leben. Ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen.”

Der Blauäugige stand auf und einen kurzen Moment lang ließ Panik Kagamis Herz zusammenziehen, doch dann fiel der Kleinere auf der Bank auf seiner Seite neben ihn auf das Sitzpolster und schlang die Arme um seinen Partner.

“Es tut so weh”, flüsterte er und Kagami drückte ihn fester an sich, atmete seinen Geruch ein und strich über seinen Rücken.

“Ich weiß. Aber wir schaffen das. Wir haben Rakuzan im Wintercup geschlagen, weißt du noch? Ich wäre nichts ohne meinen Schatten. Wir beide, wir schaffen das. Irgendwie.”

Und es dauerte so lange und es war alles so zerbrechlich. Sie schrien sich an und sie liebten sich. Sie weinten und sie lachten. Sie ignorierten sich, nur um dann wieder über den anderen herzufallen und all das war so unsicher und zerbrechlich und so kostbar. Es war anstrengend und nervenaufreibend, wie es auch ruhig und liebevoll war und es war die schwierigste Aufgabe, die beide je zu bewältigen hatten.

Und doch wollte keiner der beiden die Fragilität ihrer Beziehung gegen irgendetwas anderes eintauschen.


End file.
